


Sexual Healing

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Wanda has a hole in her heart, and she fills it with Vision.





	

Wanda was hollow inside. There was a great, gaping hole where her brother's presence used to be. It felt like someone had scooped out all the best parts of her, leaving nothing but desolation and loneliness in their wake. 

She couldn't seem to adjust. It had been two months, and she still felt just as empty as she had when he was first ripped away from her. She was beginning to think there would be no adjusting, that she would feel this way until the day she died. 

Two months living with the Avengers, becoming an Avenger, trying to atone for the things she had done, trying to make Pietro's sacrifice mean something. She needed to make sure that he hadn't died in vain, that she would fulfill their goal of making a difference in the world. 

But how could she do that when she was having so much trouble just living? She needed something to fill the hole Pietro's death had left behind. 

She thought maybe she could try to fill it with sex. Other people did. Nothing else really appealed. Nothing else could be quite so pleasurable and self-destructive at the same time. Nothing satisfied her guilt quite so well. 

Sex could be fantastic. She had seen enough from other people's heads to know that, and she wanted to feel good. She wanted pleasure. She wanted a break from the pain that was consuming her. She wanted heat and connection and touch. 

Wanda had never been promiscuous. Pietro had always been the one who flirted and fooled around. She had never come across a boy she wanted to share that intimacy with. Until now. 

She knew she could share her body with Vision. 

It was painfully obvious that Vision had strong feelings for her. At least, it was to her. She didn't even need her powers to see it. It was in the way he looked at her, the way he was almost afraid to touch her. It was in how quick he was to fulfill any and every need she had. 

And she needed him now. She needed to be held. She needed a distraction from the echoing chasm of her heart. 

So she asked, and Vision gave her what she wanted, as she knew he would. 

She tried not to worry about whether or not she was using him. She put all thoughts about how he might not be ready for this type of behavior out of her head. She was going to be selfish. She was going to take care of herself, and to hell with the consequences. Vision was strong. He could help her. He always wanted to. 

And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. She made sure of that. She wasn't that selfish. They fumbled through the beginnings together as neither of them had any experience, but it didn't take long to get the hang of things, and then she made sure that he was always satisfied. She wasn't one of those girls. 

And maybe this wasn't filling the gaping hole in her heart, but it was distracting her, and maybe that was just fine. If her heart was warming towards the android, and she found herself craving his company as much as his cock, maybe that was alright too. Maybe the pain was starting to echo less in her chest. Maybe this was good enough for now.


End file.
